Possession
by Rayne23
Summary: SesshomaruKagomeCoherent seem to be a virtue at this point. The sentences all seem to slur together. I am only capable of making out a little bit of what their saying, while I break out quickly in a sweat.


_**Standard Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha the show or the characters in that manner. I make no profits off the work I contribute on here. _

_**Authors note:** I figure to try my hand at something new for the time. I hope this story satisfy your interest. Enjoy. And please don't forget to review when finished reading. _

_**Couple:** Sesshomaru/Kagome_

_**Category:** Romance/Drama_

_**Rating:** Mature Adults_

_**Possession**_

_Written by: Rayne23_

_Introductory Chapter _

"_**Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle; love is war; love is a growing-up."** James Baldwin_

_Death._

The first word that crosses my mind as I stand anchored down to this damp, cold wall; with thick chains that straps around my neck, arms, and wrists, crossing over my shoulders and across my chest, wrapping around my waist, thighs and ankles. Strong enough for no human nor beast to break free of. They dig deep in my flesh, grinding against my bones. Blood and other bodily fluids leak down the hoops of the chains. In some area's where the chain digs deeper than the others, my skin and flesh begins to wrap around it, trying to heel itself over, leaving the chain imbedded in my body; making every time I move only slightly a fiery feeling burns in that area and pierce the rest of my body.;- making me break out in a sweat and shivering like a bathed mutt. I can only cringe and shamefully… cry in mercy.

What man, beast, monster, or demon deserves to live in such trembling pain? Torture? Life destruction? If the bitch that put me here was in my situation… do you think that person would like it? I believe not. I actually, believe it or not, would rather die as a weak man in battle than a pathetic man chained to a chamber wall.

For what seems to feel like years being trap in this chamber has only been for maybe four days and three nights; but I'm not exactly sure about that. Since I have only seen nothing but darkness for how long I've been standing here chained. Not able to move but a slight bit.

Occasionally I'll get the scent of decaying bodies; making my stomach turn. Not from the sickening smell, oh no. From starvation. Yes, even dead humans laying around this old chamber makes my mouth yearn for the taste of flesh, blood. Rotten, decaying or even still fresh, it doesn't matter to me at the moment. I'll eat anything. My mouth and throat has grown very dry making it hurt whenever a moan or cry escapes my vocal.

You are probably wondering now… curious more like it.

Who am I?

What's my name?

What do I look like?

Common things no doubt. Things I find very useless. But if you insist of knowing:

-My name is very, if not so, extremely different from any other. I taken upon the name of Sesshomaru. To some Lord Sesshomaru is what they call me. Depends on those who know me and who has cross my path. The name was given to me late by my father and mother. I am not human, as you may be able to tell by the name I possess. I am a full-blooded Inu-Youkai, with markings of magenta to prove it. Two markings on either side of my cheek and two on both of my wrist and a few else where but that's not important. I have ears that are different from what you've ever seen. They come to a point at the top and occasionally will twitch, whenever a sound is made. I happen to be tall, lean, maybe muscular to some but average to others. I guess it all depends on who you are. I'm fairly dark in complexion wise, and have ravishing silky silver hair that goes past my shoulders. My eyes are striking gold, making me look relax and calm, which I normally am. But in situations I am in like this… no.

You may call me the beast from hell but I prefer being called my rightful name, Sesshomaru. Call me Lord Sesshomaru I may spare your life and allow you to live… but that's a big maybe.

I have a younger brother which I dreadfully hate bringing up. His name is Inuyasha. A half-Demon and half-human breed. A bastard of a child you may call him. I have never gotten along with him and probably more than likely, never will. I hate talking about him. I hate even thinking about him.

-Tilting my head back against the wall, in the distances I can hear water dripping loudly, echoing through my cell.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

I close my eyes. Damn if only that annoying sound will just… disappear. It would drive anybody insane.

I hesitantly move, while my knees finally give out. Making me buckle and eyes fling wide open while I gasp for air. I quickly then struggle to stay on my feet and tilt my head down, allow my chin touch my neck bone to rest on.

My heart pounds rapidly against my chest. Slightly from being scared and slightly from being weak.

I eye the chamber door while I can smell something, someone on the other side. Their blood flow's smoothly through their veins, purely. How can I tell? Only by a wound that is on their body. Maybe a fight? A scratch accidentally? Who knows. Just that I can smell it. Fresh.

The door quickly fly's open, blinding me as I felt my chains begin to rattle from behind me and a hand quickly grabs the top of my head; yanking my hair. My hands are quickly tied in front of me. I can hear the chains begin to wrap around the person who now leads me out the door.

My legs grow weak as my eyes quickly blur. I'm not able to make out those who walk beside me or in front of me. My head, I feel as though bobbles up and down as I walk. I cannot fight. I have no life left to even try to fight. I am weaker than what I really think.

We finally come to a halt as I stand here, a place I have no clue to where I am. No sight to give a description to what the land looks like. The only thing I can do is just stand and sway in motion. I'm helpless beyond all hope as anyone is capable of seeing. I am weak. Weak in the mind, strength, and anything else that is possibly imaginable.

"I don't see why any human would want such a beast for a slave."

Coherent seem to be a virtue at this point. The sentences all seem to slur together. I am only capable of making out a little bit of what their saying, while I break out quickly in a sweat.

The man beside me, swiftly turned. I can feel the motion of movement if your curious of how I know. "Your guess as good as mine." He murmurs, seemingly like he turns his head away.

"Wouldn't you think a girl of all people would find a slave useless to their advantages?"

"It all depends."

"Shut up, the both of you."

"Is that him?"

My head raises to the voice. Soft, merciful, at ease, it seems to be. A female voice. Young I can tell, and her scent… sweet almost like… a Honeysuckles.

I turn my head to the right.

"Yes Miss."

"I will take him. He'll do my sister good for some company and she needs someone around the house to help her out. It's her birthday almost. Turning twenty-one. It's been quite a while since she has had a man in her life. He's very handsome. I must say, I'm quite jealous of her now."

The touch of a small hand curves around my face, around my jawbone, around my markings, my chin and then my lips. I feel her hands caress against my chest making me flinch, and body twitch. I slightly jump backing away. Feeling those around me grab either side of my arm and the chains around my body tighten.

"I see." She softly says, walking away from me and the men around me let go of my arms and the girl takes hold of the chain. "What is your name?"

I open my mouth. No words escape, not even a slight sound. I wouldn't tell her. anyways. No matter how kind, no matter how foolish I feel at this moment.

"His name Miss is Sesshomaru. Better known as Lord Sesshomaru."

"A lord, is that so?"

I felt a silk type of cloth cover my head and then wrap around my shoulders.

"Then you must feel utterly useless." She smirks, "Clean him up. Give him food and water. He looks as though he's about to die standing here."

"Yes Miss." All three men said together.

I hear her walk away. Her feet thudding against the dirt road trail.

The sound echoed in my ears;

_Thud._

_Thump._

_Thud._

_Thump._

My eyes rolls back in my head as I made my way straight to the ground.

Passed out.

Or even maybe…_Dead?_

**_TBC…_**

_**Like? Dislike? Should I continue on? Please review. I appreciate all types of feed back. . Criticism is welcomed as well. **_


End file.
